Divergent high school AU
by demoninthenight
Summary: You'll like it, trust me; it might end up with a supernatural bit on in the later chapters. FourxTris, T rating might change if I feel like it XD
1. Chapter 1

"Come on, Tris." Christiana tugs at my hand,

"We're going to be late for the baseball game!" I sigh and grab my Cowboys hat off the dash of her yellow Bug.

"Do we have to go? I mean we've gone to every single game since Freshman year, I think it's time we give up." Chris glares at me,

"We're going. Now get your butt down to the bleachers." Sticking my tongue out at her I slip on the black and blue cap and walk with her down to the bleachers.

"Hey, I'll be right back." Christina says, looking towards the dugout where Uriah is beckoning her over. "Okay."

xXx

I hurry over to Uriah who looks relieved.

"I was starting to get worried."

"You better worry, Uriah. She's getting tired of sitting in the sun to watch a guy who barely says two words to her." Uriah cringes,

"She's gotta be here, Chrissy, or the team's sin trouble, Four's in trouble." I look back at Tris who is picking at her black nail polish,

"Yeah," I smile, "He is."

xXx

"What was that all about?" I ask when Christina joins me on the bleachers, she smiles and hands me $20.

"You're on seed duty, Trissy, Uriah just wanted to invite us to pizza with Zeke and Four." I tense,

"We going?" Chris shoves my shoulder,

"Of course." ** 1/2 way through the game** I run over to the dugout with bags of sunflower seeds in my arms, Zeke throws his hands in the air,

"Hallelujah! Tris is here!" I laugh,

"Here's the seeds, bar-b-q." I see Four cringe, a smile tugs at my lips as he walks towards me.

"What's wrong, Four?"

"Bar-b-q?" I bring a bag out from behind my bag,

"And jalapeño." Four gives me a toothy grin,

"I could kiss you, Tris." My heart flutters,

"Maybe if you win, big boy." I flirt pushing his chest through the chain link fence.

"Then I'll win just for you, Tris." I smile, "I like the sound of that."

A/N: Okay so I figured I should shed some light on the subject of why it's so important for Tris to be at the baseball game. So Tris is his goodluck charm, literally. I'm thinking of putting a supernatural spin on this so just you wait. I might re-do this chapter later, or make adjustments as needed. I'll make sure to notify you if I do change anything, so make sure you read my damn author's notes.

Smiles and cookies,

Demoninthenight


	2. Chapter 2

"So," I bump Tris's shoulder,

"What did Four say that made you so smiley?" Tris blushes, pulling her blonde hair into a bun, securing it with a few bobby pins before answering,

"He said he could kiss me-" I jerk the wheel right to dodge a semi,

"What?!"Tris looks at me and shrieks,

"The road, Christina. Watch the road!" I swerve back into my lane and ask Tris what happened once again.

"Okay so Four said he could kiss me-" Tris looks to make sure I'm calm,

"Because I bought him jalapeño seeds instead of the bar-b-q, which I know he hates. And then I told him maybe if he wins that i'd kiss him." Tris plays with the silver ring on her finger,

"And he said that he'd have to win the game just for me." I let out a high-pitched squeal, throwing my hands in the air,

"Chris!" Tris screams, I swerve into the pizza place parking lot.

"How the hell did you learn to drive?" I throw her a wicked grin,

"GTA with Uriah and Zeke."

xXx

I spot Tris as I step off my motorcycle, relief washes over her severely pale skin, she hops out of Chris's car and runs towards me, Christina chasing after her.

"Four!" Tris shrieks, ducking behind me; my breath catches-she smells really good.

"Don't let her get the keys!" Tris yells at the same time Christina yells,

"Give me back my keys, Tris!"

"You're a danger to the public." I chuckle and grab the keys from Tris.

"Here ya go, Chris." I toss her the keys, Uriah and Zeke walk over, smirking at the scene they just witnessed.

"Chris almost wreck?"

xXx

Uriah and I watch as Zeke playfully flirts with Tris as Four orders at the counter.

"I need to tell her Uri." I mutter, eyeing the long neck of a waiter, feeling my fangs shift under my gums.

"We'd have to okay it with Zeke and Four, but I agree with out; it sucks that I have to drink my blood in a cup." I nod in agreement and out of the corner of my eye I swear I see Tris smirk, like she can hear us-but that's impossible since she's not a vampire. right?

A/N So after a long hard talk with my teddy bear I decided that I wasn't going to rewrite the first chapter, though it might flow better if I did. So we'll be ten chapters in and you won't even remember the bad transition. I hope. Sorry it's so short but I wanted to post something, track has made finding time to write very hard.

Demons and Cookies,

Demoninthenight


End file.
